La Condición Humana
by Skipper1
Summary: "No puedes huir del destino... vivos o muertos, siempre nos perseguirá. No es algo que puedes controlar, definir, evitar, perdonar u olvidar... Simplemente te marcará de por vida". (Historia-Concurso del Kyofu Fanfiction III realizado por la página de facebook "por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball")


**Concurso:** Kyofu Fanfiction III.  
 **Personajes:** Dr. Gero (elección) y Lunch (sorteo).  
 **Género:** Horror o Suspenso.  
 **Frase a aplicar:** _"¿Acaso el destino preservaba mi razón sólo para arrastrarme irresistiblemente a un final más horrible e impensable de lo que haya podido soñar nadie?"  
_ **Página de facebook:** por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball.

¡Saludos! Nos vemos nuevamente en un nuevo concurso. Que disfruten de este 'Kyofu Fanfiction III' lanzado por la página de facebook "por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball". De acuerdo a los elementos que me tocaron y a la frase asignada, he decidido titular este fic con el nombre de **La Condición Humana.**

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

\- _La condición humana… Un bicho interesante que se ha metido en el interior de cada ser vivo, al punto de llamarlo "conciencia". Esta bendición, o maldición, es partícipe de nuestra especie. Un arma que siempre será de doble filo por toda la responsabilidad que representa y todo lo que puede provocar su uso multifacético._

 _»_ _En más de una ocasión me he querido arrancar la piel por mi propia condición. Aunque afortunadamente, debido a mis investigaciones… eso está a punto de cambiar. Nací como un hombre con un intelecto que no merece ser confinado a este cuerpo mortal. He experimentado lo que es ser humano, lo que es ser vulnerable; y todos los sentimientos que este cuerpo produce no siempre son agradables._

 _» Mis células me piden que siga el curso natural de mi condición: reproducirme, tener descendencia, incluso amar y ser amado… Cosas estúpidas de lo mundano, de mi condición, de mi ADN. Quisiera arrancármelo todo, meter mis manos en mis entrañas y sacar cada gota de sangre, cada órgano que interviene para que se produzcan esas sensaciones. Quisiera darme un buen golpe para no seguir sintiendo ciertas partes de mi cuerpo que me recuerdan que soy humano y que en veces necesito descanso… o bien algún ejercicio, alguna caricia… incluso algún cuidado y reposo especial por el dolor del agotamiento._

 _» He querido sujetar los dientes con pinzas y sacármelos pieza por pieza debido a la sensación de hormigueo y dolor que a veces siento en el transcurso del día por no atenderlos. Odio tener que comer, es una pérdida de tiempo. Odio tener que ir al baño y soportar esos espasmos extraños que a veces me suceden por hacer mis necesidades, cuando pudiera estar empleando ese tiempo en algo más productivo e importante._

 _» Detesto sentir cansancio en algún momento del día, que mis párpados se sientan pesados con el pasar del tiempo, la vista cansada… esa que me ha impedido enfocarme en los detalles mínimos de los planos de los inventos que en veces analizo. No me gusta respirar, que en ocasiones, por simple capricho del cuerpo, se me exija tomar cantidades grandes de aire para balancear mis fuerzas motoras._

 _» Los malditos eructos que a veces me distraen y me quitan la concentración. Las reacciones normales de la vista cuando un foco muy potente encandila y evidencia las limitantes de su ingeniería. Este pelo que se me comienza a caer y que muchas veces olvido atender e incluso asear, y a veces me estorba tanto que he sentido la tentación de tomarlo entre mis dedos y reventarlo de una vez para que ya no moleste, sobre todo en los momentos de alta temperatura._

 _» Odio haber sentido algo por alguien alguna vez. Las cosas nunca salieron como se esperaba y eso también es producto de vivir en lo mundano, sobre todo en la condición humana. Variables que por más que me he esforzado por controlar y medir siempre originan los mismos resultados aleatorios, e incluso nuevos. Siempre existirán variables mientras mi cuerpo siga dependiendo de células y de ADN. Estoy condenado a la fatiga, a sentirme débil, a tener la necesidad de afecto o de un estúpido cumplido humano por parte de alguien… Y eso no me permite ser absolutamente eficiente._

* * *

Los tanques en el campo de guerra usaban sus cañones ante la menor provocación enemiga. Sus ruedas ajustadas con las tiras de metal adheridas en sus esquinas se encargan de formar surcos en los suelos para poder impulsarse y seguir avanzando.

Los troncos de los árboles caídos sucumben ante el peso absoluto de los tanques sobre ellos. Se rompen cual palillos chinos ante el paso titánico de los vehículos, manteniéndose ocupados disparando bocanadas de balas fulgurantes hacia las coordenadas descritas donde los bandos contrarios también responden, casi al unísono.

Una noche sombría, oscura sin estrellas, envuelta en una manta de negro absoluto que por su contraste resalta todo lo que su circunferencia abarca a la forma de atmósfera terráquea. El olor a azufre, combinado con el olor a muerte por los cuerpos descompuestos después de un tiempo inertes, se levanta como un gas mortal que sumerge a todos los presentes dentro de un clima de desolación y de destino fatídico inminente.

Las balas penetrando los uniformes de los solados para atravesar y pasar por sus carnes, perforaciones liberando olas de sangre que brotan de las áreas afectadas cual mordedura de vampiro. Fuego contrario abriéndose paso en el aire hasta llegar sus destinos, logrando uno que otro derribe de esos seres metálicos que caminan y se mueven como humanos, aunque con pasos y ritmo más sistematizados.

El armamento y las máquinas contrastaban en naturalezas. El fuego enemigo lucía más complejo y más avanzado en su tecnología, mientras que el humano se veía más anticuado y más primitivo en sus herramientas y metodologías. El hecho de contar con seres inorgánicos participando en esa cruzada daba una ventaja adicional a las tropas y a las maquinarias marcadas con un símbolo de doble rectángulo fusionado en los extremos delgados de su figura, con una "R" blanca en las dos pestañas.

Tal armamento tecnológico poseía un diseño y una forma de operar distinta a la resistencia de la tierra. La forma de dirigir sus tropas, que caminaban con el miedo esfumado de su estirpe, daba muestra de una estrategia bien marcada como una característica añeja. No había remordimiento alguno ni duda presente en ese ejército androide que caminaba, se formaba, abría fuego y avanzaba como trenes imparables para hacer colisión sobre su objetivo.

Entre toda la multitud… y dentro de todos los disparos, combates a cuerpo, caídas obligadas de los heridos sobre el campo y el polvo y los escombros levantados por acción de los fuegos… la figura de un miembro que se notaba especial y único por la manera en que se movía, atacaba y se defendía, pasando de largo a todos los oponentes humanos que osaban cruzarse en camino, dejándoles heridas mortales en el trayecto.

Cuchillazos en el estómago, aberturas prolongadas sobre las pieles y los órganos afectados por su destreza en combate, pasando y moviéndose como el rayo de un enemigo a otro sin que los oponentes alcanzaran siquiera a montar guardia. Los agarraba desprevenidos de mil maneras, y si alguno de ellos alcanzaba a responder y disparaba en su contra, éste ser se las ingeniaba, haciendo los movimientos necesarios de su destreza para llegar directo a sus cuellos y desgarrar sus gargantas… o bien torciéndolos con rapidez hasta sentir el crujido de los huesos como una señal característica del trabajo hecho.

Se movía como el rayo, pasando de un lugar a otro para esquivar los ataques a distancia que el fuego enemigo abría en su contra. Acababa con más y más soldados, en veces contorsionando su cuerpo para confundirlos, dar giros sobre ellos, desarmarlos, dispararles al pecho o al estómago con su ametralladora con las balas perforando hasta salir por la espalda. A otros los apuñalaba desde atrás, los tumbaba al suelo con derribes usando sus ágiles piernas como manecilla de reloj sobre el suelo.

Sus gritos eran feroces, estruendosos y graves, pareciendo una bestia hambrienta de sed y venganza. En su mirada no se percibía cordura alguna; sólo en su lugar unas luces de rojo vivo, intenso, que hablaba por sí solo de la gran ira acumulada que todavía no lograba desahogar del todo.

La libido expresada en su máximo esplendor e intención cuando, gozando de haber logrado esa penetración, se deleita con el dolor ajeno y la sangre a borbotones expulsada de la herida que provocó su navaja sobre una de sus víctimas. El torrente de fluido viscoso que encontró una salida rápida por ese orificio creado salía a borbotones de la espalda del desafortunado, expresando su malestar con dolores lastimeros que sonaban a muerte.

Para el victimario, quien observaba la sangre brotar de forma suculenta, fue un alivio más de su libido cuando pudo sentir la carne por dentro desgarrarse y observar con ansiosa presunción esa fuente inagotable de líquido rojo derramándose a fuerte presión, en chorros potentes. Un orgasmo que sus ojos felinos enfocaron y saborearon mientras se pasaba la lengua por entre la dentadura frontal afilada, blanca y carnívora.

Una penetración que parecía resolver sus deseos carnales más profundos, como si lo hubiera cometido a su persona en un acto violento y placentero.

Las miradas desconcertadas se clavaban sobre ese ser misterioso lleno de compulsión e ira. El olor a muerto, a azufre, se combinaba en un peligroso torbellino a lo pesado del ambiente por consecuencia de ese salvajismo presenciado.

Aquello no debía ser humano, pensaron muchos de los presentes. Fuera lo que fuera, debían acabar con él, antes de que se convirtiesen en sus inevitables víctimas por un huracán que no ha dejado ningún lugar a la escapatoria.

* * *

 _\- He decidido llevar a cabo experimentaciones adicionales e investigaciones fuera de lo que se me ha pedido como miembro de Red Ribbon. Mi límite no está con ellos, se puede llegar a algo más. Si ya he creado algunos prototipos para la organización, quiere decir que puedo emplear mayor desarrollo en este campo para medir mis alcances._

 _» Aparte… me gustaría convertirme en un agente libre con mi laboratorio exclusivo y mi propios recursos a mi disposición. Tengo que apresurarme a tener todo lo necesario por si la organización se disuelve u ocurren diferencias que provoquen nuestra separación. No me gustaría verme en una cruzada o un complot hecho para eliminarme, ni mucho menos me gustaría ser tomado por sorpresa._

 _» Necesito un ejército propio que sólo me obedezca a mí. Estoy pensando en crear un linaje de androides creados a mi misión y semejanza, que sigan mi visión y mis movimientos futuros. Debo hacer este tipo de cosas para protegerme; aunque estoy consciente de que los primeros intentos siempre tendrán sus errores._

 _» Sé los potenciales riesgos. Un arma de doble filo significa crear algo tan poderoso que incluso tenga el potencial de acabar conmigo, aunque sumamente necesario para llevar a cabo mis planes. No puedo arriesgarme todavía con sujetos de perfiles psicológicos rebeldes, psicópatas, obstinados o de carácter sensible a la menor provocación._

 _» Necesito un tipo de candidato para mis pruebas iniciales… alguien que sea totalmente ingenuo, fácilmente manipulable, que tenga el alma pura y la conciencia tranquila; así habrá menos probabilidades de que se revele ante mí si algo sale mal._

* * *

Una mañana refrescante se asoma por entre las montañas de las islas cercanas de una costa rebosante en un mar puro y cristalino.

Entre las orillas una pequeña casa, estilo cabaña, se empezaba a iluminar del café oscuro de sus paredes de madera cuando la luz empezó a alumbrar sobre la estructura. Pronto la línea de luz descendió hasta llegar a la altura de la ventana frontal, comenzando a meterse gradualmente por entre las cortinas transparentes llenando de luz todos los muebles que había en el interior.

La cama que estaba casi al borde de la ventana fue la primera en brindar sus colores pasteles en los que el blanco de la tela predominaba de fondo, la cual delineaba con sus mantas las curvas de una figura femenina perfectamente recostada sobre ella, con sus caderas, su cintura y la altura de sus hombros formando dunas en sus pendientes.

El cabello índigo ondulado le empezó a temblar por el viento de fuera. Las sábanas de igual manera se vieron un poco afectadas, con unos extremos cercanos a su cara rozándole el semblante, con lo cual empezó a despertar.

Por la forma y por el color de las áreas circundantes de sus ojos, éstos lucían más hundidos. Sus órbitas se veían más pequeñas, succionadas, y los párpados se abrían y cerraban en cámara lenta por la pesadez de mantenerse en movimiento. Su rostro daba cuenta del cansancio y la fatiga, como si el trabajo arduo del anterior día hubiese tomado recursos extras del cuerpo para seguir con la misma actividad extenuante, a punto de colapsar.

Se levantó con desgano como si la rutina hubiera hecho otra vez acto de presencia, metiéndolo todo en un juego monótono de situaciones repetidas. Bajó con cierto cuidado la cama, sintiendo la fatiga en el cuerpo reclamándole los excesos, con los dolores punzando en las áreas afectadas.

Luego de quitarse la sábana, se apoya en sus pantuflas para ponerse de pie y empezar a dirigirse a un aparente punto incierto por la manera en que avanzaba, como si no tuviera vida.

El short corto de color azul y la camisa blanca de tirantes cubrían con imperfecciones su esbelta figura, con un lucimiento apenas aceptable, rozando el límite de lo que apenas se considera estético. No se había preocupado siquiera por acomodar su pelo descuidado, sino simplemente siguió avanzando hasta poder entrar en un cuarto oscuro que le aguardaba no muy lejos.

Prendió la luz, e inmediatamente las imperfecciones de su rostro resaltaron sobre su propio retrato: no era el rostro jovial que esperaba ver, aquel despreocupado, sonriente, picarón, risueño, con la vida expresándose en cada gesto suyo ante todas las situaciones en las que se encontrara aun así fuesen de peligro extremo. El espejo ya no reflejaba eso.

Verse de esa manera sin siquiera preocuparse por mejorar su aspecto frente al espejo, aunque fuese un toque de maquillaje para disimularlo, hablaba de su poca empatía y nula preocupación sobre el tema. Estaba cansada, estaba dolida, este día nuevo no era por nada interesante más que por la sorpresa de haberse dado cuenta que había vivido un día más para contarlo.

Una cosa sí la reconfortaba un poco: el poder salir al exterior de esa hermosa vista, alumbrada por la mañana, de las palmeras en los alrededores de la costa junto con toda la vegetación circundante por tratarse de un lugar exótico, mismo que eligió para refugiarse ahí. En ese lugar recóndito, aunque natural, también resonaba lúgubre por el sonido que la brisa provocaba en las hojas de las plantas y los árboles de los alrededores.

Siempre salía a contemplar todo eso, justo como ahora. Como las olas que se veían en movimiento, aunque carentes de vida o de vestigio alguno de evolución. Un lugar que parecía poco fluir en cuanto al curso de las cosas, a como la naturaleza funciona normalmente interconectada y hace palpitar todo con la fuerza de la vida.

Porque ahí estaba… abandonada, olvidada, alejada de la mente de muchos ahora que enemigos más poderosos que los anteriores amenazaron la tierra. Y ella teniendo que alejase también para que ninguno de los que la conocen sepan de su gran carga, de su oscuro secreto, de algo tan grande y tan succionador de lo cual no podrá salir por mucho que lo intente, incluso aunque pidiese ayuda.

Por haber sido sellada como el ganado con la marca maldita del destino llano y absoluto. Por haber ignorado todo este tiempo lo que realmente había pasado y qué es lo que ella realmente representaba para este mundo.

No… No podía ser la misma de antes después de todo esto, ni mucho menos podía acercarse a las personas que le conocieron desde siempre. Era obvio que una rebelión se estaba levantando a secreto de unos pocos que, paso con paso, iban avanzando por el duro terreno de vivir al lado de seres poderosos que podrían acabarlos de un solo golpe si se enteraban de ello.

Por eso debían hacerlo sigiloso, insospechado, que nadie, absolutamente nadie… pudiera sospechar siquiera de este tipo de movimientos tras bambalinas… para después levantar la gran desgracia como un telón que cae abrupto y sin previo aviso desde el ático de un teatro, anunciando la inminente e inesperada obra final.

* * *

 _\- ¡Por fin lo he encontrado! ¡El ser perfecto, el que soportará todas y cada una de mis teorías!_

 _» No me importaría echarlo a perder; aunque mi orgullo de científico me orilla a hacerlo todo perfecto como mi costumbre para reducir lo mayor posible el más mínimo error._

 _» Este prototipo, este objeto experimental será el primer paso para la próxima generación de androides que le precederán y que serán mejorías de los ensayos fallidos que pueda tener esta primera prueba._

 _» Me arriesgaré desde un principio a otorgarle gran poder, aunque me intriga el nivel de inocencia que inicialmente tiene. No puedo imaginar ni concebir cómo será su parte malvada una vez esté activa y despierta… puede que tal vez en el proceso se coma esta parte buena… o puede que suceda al revés._

 _» Mil posibilidades caben en esta existencia mundana, orgánica y detestablemente humana. Variables que he de tomar en cuenta aunque no quiera, teniendo que basarme en la psicología junto con todas sus patologías y probabilidades. Lo aprovecharé a mi favor al máximo con este sujeto experimental para observar cómo su dualidad cognitiva puede ser potenciada al grado de convertirlo en una auténtica máquina de guerra, o quizás en un ser que se autodestruya a sí mismo._

 _» No hay ningún problema… Por eso lo he denominado como ensayo experimental, por eso me voy a permitir cometer los mayores errores posibles aun cuando tenga que excederme para obtener los resultados. No me importa que se muera en el proceso; para entonces habré obtenido todo el provecho a esta investigación._

 _» El plan para mi independencia, para conquistar este mundo y poder eliminar por completo cualquier oposición que pudiera detener a Red Ribbon comienza ahora._

* * *

Cuántas cosas habían pasado en su perfecta vida. Unos amigos increíbles que la descubrieron y la salvaron de policías que estaban a punto de cometer algún acto en contra de ella. El haber podido refugiarse al hogar del considerado maestro y fundador representante de la Escuela Tortuga, el maestro Roshy.

Habiendo tomado el papel de ama de casa, atendiendo en agradecimiento a los mismos amigos que la rescataron y le dieron cobijo y hospitalidad, así como divirtiéndose en el transcurso de las grandes aventuras que pasaron el niño Gokú y sus amigos. Y gracias a ello, haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer bastantes lugares, de viajar y experimentar cada experiencia que para ella siempre había sido lo máximo… aun a pesar de su doble personalidad, a pesar de transformarse en rubia perdiendo toda noción del tiempo sin lograr acordarse de nada de lo que hacía su otra parte.

Un detalle en su vida que siempre la mantuvo con incertidumbre. Cuántas cosas pudo haberse perdido también por semejante variable. Había muchas cosas que desconocía de su parte contraria y rebelde cuando perdía el control de esos momentos de su vida y no podía recordar absolutamente nada. Una situación de por vida que la estaba atormentando ahora más que nunca.

Había muchas cosas que no entendía, sobre todo en este preciso instante. Como aquella vez que el niño Gokú y Krillin la salvaron de esos policías que se quejaban de que ella había hecho algo indebido. La referencia clara para su parte dormida, sin poder ser siquiera consciente o hacer de testigo de momentos como ese. Ese episodio en especial, sumado a otros más, fue producto de una angustia que fue creciendo con el paso del tiempo en silencio.

Siempre intentó dominar su otra parte, de no sufrir esos estornudos que tenían un poder absoluto sobre su existencia. Porque la pérdida de conciencia era insoportable, el ver cómo todo se nublaba y se apagaba abruptamente, el efecto de sufrimiento que provocaban esos períodos de desconexión repentina, tan reales que ya ni siquiera sabía si había muerto o si volvería a ver la luz del día como ella misma.

Ahora pensaba que había sido una tonta por no haber puesto un remedio a esta situación. La razón obvia de evitar algún estornudo con algún método infalible, único y absoluto, para que no tuviera que volver a transformarse en su otro yo nunca más. Debió investigar, debió acercarse con la gente correcta; pero su ingenuidad sobre la situación, el miedo, su inocencia propia que la hacía ignorar las realidades junto con los riesgos potenciales… la mantuvieron en viajes constantes de permanecer en estados parecidos al sueño, sin ningún atisbo ni conciencia de la realidad.

Y en este momento lo estaba pagando caro, bastante caro. Desconocer su pasado y el origen de su condición la llevó a estar en esta situación desesperante, agotadora, con ganas de no querer despertar al siguiente día para no seguir sufriendo. No sabía qué provocaba toda esa sensación de agotamiento que sentía al día siguiente en esos momentos en los que lograba por fin despertar.

No tener la certeza de dónde, bajo qué condiciones y de qué manera iba a amanecer en algún momento del día, mezclándose con la gran incertidumbre de no ser capaz de recordar todo lo que había pasado con su conciencia ausente cuando la otra permanecía despierta y activa.

Era un milagro que pudiera volver a ser ella misma en momentos como este, pero ya no lo celebraba. No podía, no había nada que rememorar, nada de lo cual sentirse orgullosa. Era víctima de una conciencia mucho más fuerte que ella, capaz de dormirla en algún momento del día con la simple acción de su nariz irritada. Y aunque sentía que era tarde ya el tratar de evitarlo de la mejor manera posible, ahora era objeto de la desconexión de su mundo volviéndose negro, como si algo o alguien tuviese el control, el switch en sus manos, con la capacidad total de adormecerla en contra de su voluntad y despertar esa parte suya capaz de ahogarla y sumergirla en lo más profundo de las aguas de la marea alta, con las olas en opresión sobre su frágil conciencia.

La respuesta a esta tortura, principalmente por su ingenuidad. Esa ingenuidad que siempre la engañó y le dijo que todo estaba bien, que no necesitaba ayuda, que su contraparte debía expresarse de vez en cuando y que no pasaba nada. Permitió que poco a poco fuera ganando terreno a costa de ella misma… al punto de sentir que se moría por dentro, que este lado amable, sensible, cariñoso, hacendoso, frágil e inocente... estaba siendo carcomido, borrado poco a poco de la existencia como si su alma propia se estuviera apagando, erosionarse y ser eliminada de los registros del propio Universo.

Una ingenuidad que solamente daba un confort y una falsa certeza de que todo marchaba sobre ruedas, que todo estaba bien. Y que el tiempo que pudo ser empleado para adelantarse a todas las cosas que podrían salir mal por no prestarles la debida atención, se habían propagado ahora como el cáncer.

Ella no se sentía con la fortaleza de seguir aguantando esta pesadilla; porque aunque no lograba recordar nada de lo que su contraparte hacía en el dominio de su cuerpo, sí podía sentir todas esas sensaciones de malestar, de vacío, de un profundo sentimiento doloroso de haber hecho algo incorrecto… algo que no tendría perdón de dios… algo que jamás podrá ser borrado ni por la más grande redención.

Estaba condenada, terriblemente condenada… Y no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir siendo objeto y prisionera de estas sensaciones, estos sentimientos aplastados por acciones que ni siquiera eran suyas.

Sólo le quedaba sufrir, sentir el estómago quemarse por algún ácido y sentir el ahogo constante en su respiración, con un dolor constante que no la mataba y no la hacía más fuerte… solamente la consumía y la consumía, con consecuencias que darían fin a cualquiera… menos a ella.

* * *

 _\- Estoy trabajando para poder convertirme yo mismo en androide. No quiero una pisca de humanidad en mi anatomía, porque si bien si la mente no me traicionará, el cuerpo tiene recuerdos biológicos y ancestrales que influyen para que en veces me detenga a comenzar debates morales que son de lo más castrantes._

 _» También eliminaré por completo la fatiga y podré estar despierto de forma permanente. Lo único que seguirá humano será mi cerebro; me vi en la obligación de decidir conservarlo porque hasta ahora no he podido lograr transferir toda mi conciencia neurológica hacia algún medio informático que pueda usar para que guarde toda mi información cognitiva. Además… tendré que ver de qué manera podré insertar mi cerebro a mi nuevo cuerpo sin sufrir ningún riesgo o error. Tal vez necesite la ayuda de alguien para hacer eso… alguien confiable._

 _» Y este sujeto de prueba que he capturado también se convertirá en el objeto de estudio para comprobar mis teorías sobre bio-tecnología. Pienso desarrollar más adelante un ser biológico por completo, comenzado desde cero, sin influencia alguna de las programaciones ancestrales y hereditarias de la naturaleza, concebido únicamente en laboratorio y completamente programable. Esta mujer me ayudará en eso._

 _» Tiene una condición bipolar, un trastorno de la personalidad que pienso aprovechar al máximo. Tal vez eso me ayude en poder incrustar las instrucciones que necesitaré activar una vez todo esté completo. Por eso la elegí a ella. Es perfecta para todo lo que quiero desarrollar, y por las condiciones y atributos de un cuerpo femenino, lo es también para mis pruebas neuronales como motoras._

 _» Aparte tendré que desarrollar un mecanismo de activación para poder accionar esa parte dentro de ella que me será útil. Planeo conservar su lado limpio e inocente como una estrategia para no levantar sospechas cuando esté liberada. Así podrá infiltrarse sin problemas a donde quiera que vaya, y cuando esté lo realmente cerca del objetivo que tenga en mente, activaré ese mecanismo para que su otra conciencia tome su lugar y ejecute mis absolutas órdenes sin chistar._

 _» Un experimento que puede resultar mal: puede que su cuerpo y su mente no puedan resistir esto. Después de todo, sólo es un objeto experimental. Si sobrevive a esto será una sorpresa a considerar y además me habrá dado el beneficio de lograrlo al primer intento. Si no, es totalmente reemplazable._

 _» Felicidades. Te has convertido en la predecesora que me ayudará a obtener la experiencia necesaria para poder iniciar la creación de mi linaje de androides. Ha comenzado mi plan de retiro para convertirme en agente libre y para llevar a cabo mis planes de conquista y de venganza._

 _» Bienvenida al club… androide N° 0._

* * *

Una noche más es partícipe como escenario en otra cruenta batalla, esta vez por los alrededores de la ciudad.

Ya se había esparcido el rumor de que una mujer atlética, con el cabello levantado en ondulaciones varias, era la responsable de tragedias silenciosas en los que la policía y los forenses siempre llegaban tarde después de terminado el crimen. En las estaciones departamentales importantes y principales de la ciudad ya se veían colocados carteles que pedían cualquier informe o paradero que pudiera dar con la asesina. En la parte inferior estaba impreso un número para hacer el reporte inmediato, junto con la estrafalaria cantidad de millones en recompensa para quien pudiera informar o entregar viva a la responsable.

Esa misma noche, en una parte de Ciudad Satán, el cielo se había teñido de un rojo con apariencia de ser derramado desde lo más alto del firmamento. El ambiente se tiñó lúgubre, producto del mismo olor a azufre como las noches de guerra en contra de las tropas del ejército. Y aunque no había ocurrido algo similar a aquellas ocasiones… las casas, los edificios e incluso las calles lucían desgastadas en su estructura y desgarradas en su superficie, como si un fuerte huracán de desolación y desesperanza los hubiese corroído con el paso de su tempestad.

Un rojo vivo, expresivo, con algunas naranjas pintándose de pronto en su composición, alumbrando juntos aquella noche. Los sonidos del interior de los recintos parecieron apagarse, pues el sonido de la nada al exterior vigilaba, pasaba lista y reprendía al primero que se expresara más allá de lo permitido. Como si una gran sumisión se estuviese imponiendo en ese lugar, con tal de que no exista la ligera sospecha de la llegada del huésped esperado.

Una niña, metida en su cuarto, se despierta en medio de la noche cuando le pareció escuchar una serie de pasos pronunciándose en las cercanías del recinto. El olor también la había despertado, pues para su nariz era irritante y raro, y al parecer le había provocado algún tipo de congestión.

\- ¿Mamá?

Preguntó con ingenuidad, con inocencia de una niña pequeña y consentida, con esa costumbre de ser recibida por su madre con un trato amable y maternal cuando sola se despertaba.

Los pasos se volvieron a escuchar. Aunque uniformes en su compás, proferían algo que inquietaba con su sola presencia y sonido. Lo oscuro del cuarto hizo que una luz roja proveniente del otro lado se proyectara con mejor contraste por todos los bordes de la puerta cerrada por donde lograba infiltrarse.

\- ¿Mamá…? ¿Eres tú?

Esta vez la voz de la niña se tiñó de un nerviosismo añadido como nota complementaria a la principal. Esa luz, ese pesado ambiente, la tenían en una especie de trance que le transmitía incomodidad. Se flexionó de tronco para poder erguirse todavía sentada en la cama, con las sábanas más apartadas de su cuerpo, mirando insistentemente hacia el negro infinito pronunciado, bordeado por esa luz inquietante.

Se restregó un poco los ojos con la mano cerrada, luego se inclinó hacia un lado para poder bajarse. Tomó su oso de peluche justo al lado de ella el cual descansaba al lado de la lámpara de su cuarto, se puso sus sandalias y empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

La distancia entre ella y el acceso se le hizo extrañamente larga, sin saber si estaba avanzando realmente lento o si la puerta de pronto se estaba alejando de su vista. Pronto pudo sujetar la perilla al extender la mano hasta arriba desde su altura, girarla y pudiéndola abrir jalando hacia adentro.

La luz que insistentemente quería teñir lo oscuro de su espacio se esparció por todo el pasillo, éste dividido en una esquina que lleva a la puerta de salida y la otra hacia la estancia y la cocina. Fue ahí donde volteó su mirada, llevada por la corriente invisible del suspenso y la curiosidad, con ese tentador juego de luces que daban lugar a la oscuridad suficiente para llenar de halo de misterio toda cuanta materia tocaba.

Caminó lentamente con su pijama puesta, con el oso sobre ambos brazos, con la mirada atraída y el cuerpo encarrilado en su avance recto rumbo a ese lugar.

\- ¿Mamá?

Una valentía le hizo pronunciar esa pregunta a pesar del ambiente tan cambiante de su propio hogar.

No recibiendo respuesta, decide seguir avanzando hasta obtenerla. Su obstinación le hizo ignorar el aspecto de los muebles y las mesas de la estancia una vez se encontró frente a tales objetos, para luego voltear hacia las escaleras pegadas a la cocina luego de escuchar un sonido que llamó su atención. Éstas se veían como pintadas, como insistentemente marcadas con una mezcla de naranja y rojo como una pretensión de atraer la atención hacia ellas, con una luz de procedencia indefinida desde las alturas.

Decidió subir. Sus pequeños pies le exigieron dar zancadas grandes para poder dar los siguientes pasos y dar el impulso necesario para poder llegar más alto.

Llegando al borde de la escalera, en el segundo piso, notó tintes de negro esparcidos en degradado sobre las puertas y las paredes que ahí se encuentran, como si la oscuridad hiciese dominio en un capricho marcado por la ostentación. El rojo de igual manera abarcaba cada milésima de espacio del degradado entre ambos colores para seguir presente sobre cada espacio de ese lugar.

El techo, con una cortina de negro en apariencia viscosa, se prolonga hasta la extensión máxima de la otra esquina de ese pasillo, siendo cortado abruptamente por la presencia de más rojo en el techo y las paredes. La ventana del fondo, dividida en cuatro cuadros en su diseño, dejaba entrar toda la expresión de la noche aunque sin ningún objeto, astro o luz intensa que justificase ese espacio intensamente marcado por ese insistente color en su brillo.

El ambiente pesado, el olor a azufre, la percepción de algo incómodo que no debía estar ahí en ese tiempo ni en ese espacio, cosa que sus sentidos percibían como algo fuera de lugar… como algo imposible de registrar correctamente, de darle una definición exacta para poder clasificarlo, y con ello poder definirlo, verlo, palparlo, tocarlo…

Un código sin descifrar que no permitía realizar ninguna identificación y juicio, como algo que no podía olerse y, por ende, tampoco fuera posible distinguirlo en el tiempo.

El cuerpo de la niña adquirió el mecanismo de defensa ancestral de quedarse inmóvil para no ser agredida por algo que no podía ver, pero que le provocaba la misma sensación de estar a punto de ser devorada por algo enorme. Inmediatamente después, una fuerza desconocida la empieza a atraer cual metal con acción del magnetismo, resonando en iguales con su curiosidad, obstinación y ganas de averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo en ese espacio en específico.

Con la sensación de estar a punto de ser devorada, de sufrir alguna herida mortal de continuar adelante, se le complementó la fuerza impulsora de saber lo que había sucedido con sus padres debido al extraño silencio del ambiente.

Caminó lentamente, arrastrando un poco los pies en el suelo como llevando algo pesado en ellos, con una corriente de la cual sentía que ya no podía escapar y que la empujaba cada vez más hacia el frente.

\- ¿Papá…? ¿Mamá…?

Dijo casi en susurro sintiendo las palabras insípidas al salir de su boca. Su semblante rendido, adormecido, largo e inexpresivo como si estuviera a punto de fallecer en ese momento, y los ojos abiertos, enmarcados en una circunferencia casi perfecta por la abertura presente de sus párpados. La boca entreabierta, la piel fría, la cabeza y la nuca hormigueándole de forma incesante.

Luego… percibió unos pasos rápidos, pronunciados uno sobre otro casi al unísono. Se proyectaron atrás en un sonido que empezó de izquierda a derecha. Su presencia en los sentidos de la niña fue notoria, y su ubicación sensorial le hizo reconocer que se trató de algo o alguien que pasó corriendo hace unos instantes.

El nerviosismo le recorrió la espalda, actuando como un gatillo que la impulsa hacia el frente para seguir avanzando con mayor velocidad. Sólo dio un vistazo hacia atrás con el rabillo del ojo para decidirse a avanzar rápidamente. Los pies ya no le pesaron cuando hace unos momentos los sentía lentos y pegajosos, lo equivalente a ser arrastrados entre el pantano. Aquello se convirtió en una urgencia por huir de algo que sentía que la estaba oprimiendo desde la espalda, al punto de quitarle el aliento, a punto de ahogarla.

La respiración se le aceleró. Inhalaba y exhalaba agitada en su estrepitoso avance hacia cualquier lugar menos a donde había percibido el peligro. Por momentos se le olvidó el objetivo de llegar a sus padres; pero justo al acercarse lo suficiente a la puerta del cuarto recordó que tenía que virar e ingresar para poder resguardarse y huir de esa sensación que la ahogaba.

La niña presurosamente la empujó, aprovechando que estaba entreabierta. Aun así lo hizo a un ritmo un tanto mesurado a como se supone lo haría debido al susto, debido a lo pesado que se sentía el ambiente del cuarto de sus padres, como si algo espeso rociase una pesadumbre en su interior.

Sintió en ese momento el fuerte impulso de detenerse en abrir la puerta por completo, y aunque finalmente no tomó esa acción, ello contribuyó a su abertura gradual.

\- Mamá… ¿papá?

No se había dado cuenta que había entrado con los ojos cerrados. Simplemente había sentido que la vista se le había nublado, pensando que se debía a algún cambio climático o fallo en su vista, o quizás a la pesadez del sueño de hace rato en su cama… pero el olor, ese olor parecido a cuando su madre le preparaba los desayunos en la cocina para ir a la escuela… lo percibía bastante cerca y extrañamente fresco.

Inhaló.

No estaba equivocada. Eso se percibía a algo que tenía que ver con la carne, con ese olor a crudo de los trozos que sus padres en veces preparaban sobre la barbacoa en vacaciones de verano. Esas variaciones provenientes de diferentes fuentes que, antes de ser puestas al asador al aire libre, ya se sentía atraída por el aroma a crudo de los trozos separados en partes por el cuchillo cuando su madre se daba a la tarea de acomodarlos.

No entendía por qué estaba percibiendo esos olores en el cuarto de ellos… su ingenua mente le hizo pensar que a lo mejor todo esto se había tratado de una sorpresa para ella, de un susto que querían hacerle pasar como uno de los tantos juegos que a veces hacía en las noches con sus padres. Incluso pensó que le estaban preparando un banquete sorpresa debido a su cercano cumpleaños en estas fechas… pero la percepción de algo extraño en el ambiente alertaba a sus sentidos de cierta forma, como intentando advertirle que se había sumergido en aguas negras y que necesitaba salir de esa marea cuanto antes.

La mente engañaba, pero los sentidos no se equivocaban. Millones de años de evolución y experiencia no podían ser burlados. Algo en el aire, algo en el ambiente presionaba y presionaba como si todo su cuerpo estuviera a punto de sufrir una compresión desde fuera, hasta reducirlo a cenizas.

Fue el oído al que ahora le tocó el turno de atestiguar algo raro en el ambiente. Un sonido de una respiración frenética, ansiosa, con el ritmo de las inhalaciones y exhalaciones a todo lo que dan. Una proliferación nerviosa y rasposa de la garganta que no dejaba de sonar, no se callaba. Respiraciones que denotaban ahogamientos repentinos en su proceso, con la ansiedad expresándose de forma desmesurada.

Abrió los ojos como acto reflejo al sentir un gran peligro, justo frente a ella.

Y justo ahí, sin todavía atreverse a ver el cuadro completo… sólo observó unos pies femeninos desnudos escurriéndoles líquido rojo, con parte de las rodillas cubiertas con una manta blanca transparente que cubre desde arriba hasta donde se atreve a ver. Pegado a ese cuerpo, de espaldas, unos pies masculinos, rendidos por la gravedad, con una de las sandalias todavía en el sitio de una planta del pie que colgaba con completa acción inerte de su cuerpo maltrecho y herido.

Aquello se convirtió en una escena movida por flashes casi instantáneos de los movimientos de los iris de la niña, no queriendo enfocar y viendo a medias lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos. Imágenes instantáneas de más partes de ambos cuerpos colgados en el techo, la sangre de ambos escurriéndoles a partir del pecho, moviéndose lentamente por acción de conservar aun el último acto fulminante sobre ellos.

La cuerda de donde cuelgan sus cabezas… la cara de muerte de su madre, que entre todo lo negro de su semblante por la oscuridad, sus ojos adquirieron luz propia con el blanco resaltando completamente. La sangre goteando sobre el suelo, el cuarto manchado de salpicaderas de fluido que seguramente provenían de ellos.

El cuello se le había atorado como si los tendones hubieran sufrido una rotura. Esa respiración nerviosa al lado suyo casi se oía junto a su cabeza. Su vista… entre períodos cortos de nublarse constantemente por la fuerte impresión y las varias imágenes que llegaban a su mente en desorden y secuencia incoherente, por no querer centrar su entera atención en algo que ya sabía que estaba ahí, que era peligroso y mortal, pero que quería ignorar a toda costa para no perder la cordura…

Los nervios del cuello la traicionaron y la hicieron voltear, aunque temblorosamente como si alguien quisiera quebrárselo por ese lado, hasta que finalmente quedó frente a aquella figura que distinguió completamente y sin esfuerzo por el fuerte contraste de la luz rojiza trasera del cuarto.

Una forma femenina delineada, con las articulaciones de manos y pies estiradas y abiertas como si acabara de dar cacería a algo grande y dificultoso, como si todavía esperara más de ellos o, incluso, un ataque sorpresa. La cabeza baja, el compás abierto, ambos brazos abiertos de par en par con la muestra de ansiedad en sus dedos… la espalda doblada, curva, y esa mirada que, como con su madre, solamente se le notaba el blanco resplandeciente con el contraste del iris en el centro.

La niña se orinó. Ahora fue la garganta la traicionera por el intento de grito que se apagó casi por completo por la nula reacción de las cuerdas vocales, pero que alcanzó a emitir un sonido parecido al quejido.

Un parpadeo, un ligero movimiento de cuello… y esos mismos ojos bordeados por el blanco hicieron notar su perfecto contraste apuntando hacia la niña. Una sonrisa ansiosa, expresiva entre la oscuridad, con ese blanco de los dientes en fuerte contraste por todo lo negro de su silueta.

El osito de peluche que sostenía simplemente cayó al suelo. Era momento de correr, era momento de escapar y luchar por su vida como nunca antes lo había hecho en su corta existencia.

El sonido de garganta de la misteriosa mujer, inferido por la molestia y el desagrado, fue el detonante que la hizo darse la vuelta, salir del cuarto y correr con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse de ahí.

Respiraciones forzadas, agitadas, con los pulmones a punto de colapsar. La niña corría y corría por el largo pasillo para volver a llegar a las escaleras que hace momentos subió. Todo alrededor le daba vueltas, apenas siendo capaz de distinguir la figura del fondo, por ese ritmo frenético empleado en su huida.

No quiso voltear atrás en ningún momento, y lo único que no podía seguirle el paso eran las lágrimas desprendidas que se le salían del rabillo del ojo. Sabía que ese algo la iba a perseguir, que estaba por salir de ese cuarto en cualquier momento, la iba a aprehender y le iba a hacer lo mismo que a sus padres.

Corrió y corrió como si no fuera a existir el día siguiente a ese.

A punto de llegar a las escaleras y bajarlas, de pronto la silueta de esa mujer se interpone entre las luces rojas detrás para volver a distinguirse como oscuridad absoluta. La misma posición ansiosa y cavernícola de mantener el compás abierto, los brazos expresivos a los lados, los dedos moviéndose como tentáculos con intenciones de aferrar con absoluta intención malévola… y esa espalda alta doblada que le mantenía la cabeza baja.

De pronto ocurre el rompimiento de unos cristales justo detrás de la asesina. Dos hombres vestidos de uniforme de soldados rompieron con sus botas la ventana para poder entrar con éxito gracias al impulso que lograron por las lianas sujetas desde arriba por un helicóptero, del cual ya se estaban escuchando sus movimientos sobre el aire.

Con la mano libre sujetan sus ametralladoras que no venían con otra intención que utilizarlas en contra de ella.

\- ¡Encontramos al objetivo! ¡Quieta o abriremos fuego!

Ella ya los había volteado a ver con el reojo, a lo que reaccionó rápidamente al revelar su propia arma que guardaba en un costado de su cadera y empezar a abrir fuego cuando se giró por completo.

Los dos soldados le respondieron de la misma manera, disparando con sus armas una seguidilla de balas que no alcanzaron a dar en la anatomía de la agresora quien supo esquivarlas con maniobras evasivas sobrehumanas.

Los disparos de ella les pasaron de largo, derrumbando los cristales de la ventana detrás que todavía quedaban colgando. Se echó a correr rápidamente fuera de ahí, y con una velocidad impresionante llegó hasta la ventana del otro lado del pasillo en su frente, moviéndose como si sus pies tuviesen alas propias, para que las balas que seguían siendo disparadas en su contra se perdieran.

El ruido de los cristales y los barrotes se escuchan con estruendo. La perseguida había flexionado sus articulaciones para poder salir ahí de un salto y quitar de su camino esa ventana para abrirse paso. Los soldados comienzan a correr para ir tras ella, mientras uno de ellos de pronto se para en la puerta de la derecha para observar lo suficiente y reportar a través de un comunicador que "el teniente coronel había sido asesinado junto con su esposa".

* * *

 _\- Algo desafortunado sucedió en el laboratorio: el primer prototipo se escapó._

 _\- Me sorprende que haya tenido la fuerza para romper el contenedor de cápsula donde estaba sumergida, sobre todo… que haya logrado despertarse dentro de ese estado de letargo._

 _» Quiere decir entonces que el programa que estaba implantando en su cerebro por fin se instaló correctamente. Afortunadamente lo tengo todo grabado gracias a una cámara que me permitió ver todo lo que había pasado en mi ausencia. El agua se empezó a agitar, las burbujas de su boca empezaron a salir a pesar de tener puesta la mascarilla de oxígeno._

 _» Qué manera de romper los conectores en su cuerpo y el casco electrónico en su cabeza. Pudo romper el cristal por dentro con sus puños sin mayor problema. Mostraba una ansiedad insólita, casi pareciendo un zombie hambriento. Se veía ansiosa por intentar averiguar en dónde estaba y no dejaba de emitir ese sonido vocal como si se hubiera desgarrado la garganta._

 _» Lo más irónico de todo esto es que todo fue provocado por un estornudo. El mecanismo que había planeado utilizar para activar el programa dentro de ella se detonó y asoció con esa acción corporal. Una vez más he sido víctima de las imperfecciones humanas. Nunca creí que un estornudo pudiera crear esa asociación de cambio y activación dentro de ella. Qué inaudito._

 _» Afortunadamente uno de mis droides insecto la siguió en automático, y he podido ver la magnificencia de lo que he logrado. Afortunadamente se escapó a campo abierto donde no hay pueblo o gente a la vista; no es conveniente que nadie sepa sobre ella, por lo que estoy preparando un líquido para poder adormecerla para que sea disparado por uno de mis droides. Eso me permitirá regresarla al laboratorio para continuar haciendo estudios con ella… aunque viendo toda la información que el computador ha registrado en base a este experimento… creo que ya me podría dar por satisfecho._

 _» Aun así no debe verla nadie. En cuanto esté listo prepararé el adormecedor, mandaré a mi droide y él se encargará. Por fin se quedó quieta bajo un árbol seco en medio de ese desierto luego de estarse moviendo por todos lados con ansiedad y nerviosismo. Eso me facilitará enviar algún transporte para subirla sin que nada de esto sea visto._

 _» Mientras tanto dejaré que el insecto la vigile todo este tiempo en lo que ella duerme. No debe escaparse de mi vista bajo ninguna circunstancia._

* * *

La niña corrió despavorida, bajando las escaleras con brincos que apenas permitían la estabilidad correcta de sus pies sobre ellas. En veces llegó a caer de frente, reincorporándose de inmediato hasta casi parecer un cuadrúpedo para luego volver a erguirse y seguir corriendo.

Ya en la primera planta volteó a varias direcciones, sin saber si refugiarse en el baño, salir al patio en la parte trasera, esconderse en la sala o dirigirse a la puerta de salida para apartarse de ahí. Ahora no solamente esa misteriosa mujer era el motivo de su huída, sino también los sonidos de afuera de armas disparando, helicópteros sonando, voces emitidas por aparatos de más alta frecuencia, entre otras cosas de las cuales no lograba percibir correctamente su naturaleza ni procedencia.

Hizo lo que su sensatez restante, su instinto ancestral, permitía decidir ahora… salir afuera, mejor eso a que permanecer dentro y correr riesgo de ser devorada, herida hasta la muerte, asesinada como sus padres… como nunca esperó verlos en su corta vida.

Luchando por sobrevivir en algo que había caído muy helado sobre su cuerpo, casi al punto de provocarle un paro cardíaco; pero algo la empujaba a sobrevivir, tan sólo el entendimiento impulsivo por saber lo que estaba pasando, que esto no se trataba de una pesadilla. Y si así lo era… entonces que fuera lo menos dolorosa posible para despertar de ella cuanto antes.

Se dirigió a la puerta, presurosa, con la agitación de sus pulmones y las irregularidades de la respiración, casi sin sentir ni darse cuenta del aire que entraba y salía, como si el mismo no le faltara. Mecanismos de defensa y de respaldo activados en su cuerpo, con todos sus sentidos al máximo, recuperando esas habilidades innatas y antiguas de sus antepasados de poder ver los colores de la oscuridad, poder oler y sentir lo que solamente parecía tierra de místicos.

El cansancio casi nulo, el dolor esfumado, como parte del trabajo de su cuerpo para huir de ahí, sobrevivir, salir airosa de esta situación lo antes posible.

Agarró la manija de la puerta, la giró y la abrió de inmediato. Al igual que en el cuarto de sus fallecidos padres, la vista se le nubla por momentos, esta vez por los destellos exteriores que centellean con fuerza sobre su cara y provocan la reacción natural de los párpados de cubrir sus ojos.

Justo cuando las luces no son tan fuertes, se permite enfocar su vista a lo ocurrido afuera…

… apocalipsis, infierno, explosiones provocadas por bombas, disparos que volaban a direcciones inciertas, cuerpos de soldados caídos por balas enemigas, como aquel con el cuello y la piel desgarrados por fuego enemigo constante sobre él mismo, volando la sangre en fragmentos rebeldes y los pedazos de piel desprendidos rumbo a destinos inciertos.

Impresionante ver cómo toda esa ola de hombres armados, con equipos especiales sobre sus manos, estaban siendo derrotados por una fuerza superior, aunque única, capaz de ofrecerles toda la resistencia.

El trance la deja de adormecer cuando es tomada en brazos por uno de los soldados quien no repara ni pide permiso para poder cogerla de esa manera.

\- ¡Niña, es peligroso! ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Se fue corriendo con ella con un grupo más que lo acompañaba. Se estaban apartando para llegar más de cerca a un helicóptero que los esperaba de lado, estacionado frente a ellos y con las hélices todavía funcionando lo suficiente para no apagarse.

Parecía aquello una operación rescate para los ciudadanos, con esos hombres uniformados haciendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para salvaguardar a todas las personas que pudieran proteger en esa región.

Los disparos no dejaban de sonar, la sangre brotando, escuchándose crujir sobre las carnes de los desafortunados con varios tejidos desgarrados. El rojo del suelo, pisado a grandes pasos por el rescatista de la infante, el rojo en las áreas circundantes, en las lejanías, en el cielo mismo… se había acentuado con mayor fuerza al punto de parecer una bomba que estaba a punto de explotar y que ese aumento en el tono indicaba el estallido inminente en cuestión de tiempo.

Todo fue agitación en su mundo interior. El constante golpeteo en los pies de su rescatista la sacudía a cuerpo entero debido a su tamaño. Los sonidos de las explosiones, de las granadas arrojadas, de los disparos de los helicópteros que no lograban dar con esa silueta que se escabullía ágilmente al ir trepando cada uno de los edificios cercanos… todo la había agotado mentalmente.

Empezó a sentir el cansancio abrumador que representaba haber estado así de alerta todo este tiempo y de no poder creerse esta inverosímil realidad que cambió de pronto, al punto de modificar el tono mismo de todo alrededor.

* * *

 _\- Maldición… Se la llevaron; o más bien la encontraron y ella accedió a ser refugiada._

 _» ¿Quién demonios es esa mujer de cabello oscuro que de pronto apareció sobre la rubia? Luce diferente a como la encontré y la elegí para este experimento. Demasiado gentil, demasiado dulce, demasiado ingenua. Y al parecer no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido._

 _» Parece que otra personalidad se nos cruzó en el camino. Entiendo... tiene que ver con los datos arrojados de respuesta del cerebro en los informes sobre su actividad eléctrica. Entró en su psicología el factor "negación" como un mecanismo de protección natural de sus neuronas para rechazar el bicho extraño que implanté en sus recuerdos, igual a como lo hace el organismo cuando opera anticuerpos para eliminar algún virus._

 _» Interesante… Nunca había visto una respuesta neuronal de esta manera, al punto de que otra personalidad totalmente opuesta fuera creada para contrarrestar a la intrusa. Creo que dejaré que esos hombres en camionetas se la lleven para que mi droide insecto vigile siempre de cerca, de ahora en adelante. Quiero saber cómo se comportará, cómo actuará el programa instalado en ella, y si esos estornudos serán capaces de liberar al monstruo que lo vi mostrarse por sí solo en las grabaciones._

* * *

Fue subida al helicóptero, entre mezclas de un cansancio indescriptible que le estaban provocando un sueño involuntario y la urgencia paralela de mantenerse despierta para seguir sobreviviendo a todo.

Los hombres que la acompañaron en todo el trayecto se subieron también con ella y dieron la orden al piloto para que empezara la elevación de la nave. Al parecer querían huir de ahí lo antes posible para no ser víctimas de todas esas matanzas acaecidas en el campo.

El helicóptero comenzó a mover las hélices al ritmo necesario para comenzar su elevación. El viento arrastró parte del polvo provocado por las explosiones, haciéndose de un surco en el cielo por el movimiento mecánico de sus alas. Se despegaron del suelo lo suficiente para que el piloto comience a maniobrar los controles para cambiar la dirección, ir hacia el frente y alejarse de ahí.

La niña lloró. Por fin sus sentidos de alerta, de letargo de sus emociones, se apagaron lo suficiente para que pudiera proferir ese desahogo. Por lo menos lo hizo con las lágrimas en sus ojos, pues aun no podía deshacerse ni apartar la sensación de opresión aun en su pecho, mismo que actúa en su respiración y en su sensación de ahogo. Quería llorar de esa manera pero no podía. Las partes de su cuerpo involucradas no reaccionaban, como estando secas, adormecidas… faltas de la energía suficiente para poder realizar sus acostumbradas funciones.

Entonces se escuchó un desgarre propia de la carne humana, tan intensa y repentina que trajo con ella un mar de emociones. Nuevamente su cuerpo se apagó y quedó la vista como único testigo, de esa sangre brotando al frente suyo por parte del piloto del helicóptero, falleciendo al primer contacto de esas garras sobre su garganta.

Alcanzó a agonizar sin ser silenciado todavía por la muerte que no le llegó instantánea. Los chorros salpicaron como burbujas, como balas disparadas que inmediatamente chocaron con el parabrisas del vehículo y quedaron interceptadas en el cristal.

Una figura se le apareció justo al lado. Fue apenas perceptible su trayecto debido a la velocidad que empleó para llegar hasta esa altura y meterse ahí de un solo salto. Frenó justo al lado de su víctima, dejando su cuerpo en la posición adoptada y consecuente con como utilizó su ataque sobre el piloto.

Oscura su silueta, el blanco de sus ojos al máximo contraste, sus dientes afilados mostrados ante el delineo perfecto de su sonrisa formando curvas un tanto irregulares, inestables como la marea, dejando ver la ansiedad, el gozo y saboreo del momento en su apretada dentadura… blanca como la luna.

Los hombres que en un momento protegían a la niña se pararon de sus lugares. Apenas estaban preparando sus armas cuando de manera fulminante reciben disparos de ella con su ametralladora sostenida y operada con una sola mano. Disparó balas en exceso, aun después de haberlos derribado hasta que tocaron suelo, inertes. La niña se tapó la boca con las manos y se acurrucó sentada y apoyada en la pared del vehículo en un intento de no provocar la ira o respuesta de la mujer sobre ella.

Vio a la infante un momento como pretendiendo hacer algo con ella. Pronto los movimientos irregulares del helicóptero en vuelo advirtieron de una colisión próxima por la nula respuesta del piloto en el volante, éste yacido sin fuerzas sobre la cabina.

Entonces la mujer, en la misma velocidad como había llegado, de pronto dio otro salto y escapó de ahí. Los actos reflejos de la niña la hicieron actuar lo suficiente para agarrarse de los cinturones sueltos colgados por donde ella permanece, y se agarra lo mejor que puede de cuanto mueble, utensilio, aparato… cualquier cosa que la ayudara a mantenerse estable.

Gritó. Los giros del helicóptero en el aire eran cada vez más inestables, provocando su descenso estrepitoso y desordenado hacia algún campo indefinido. Los sonidos de alerta dentro de su computador sonaron como una especie de sirena con frecuencia aguda, avisando que era necesaria una operación humana sobre los controles para estabilizarlo de nuevo.

Entre los sonidos, entre la sangre saliendo de los cadáveres con las gotas suspendiéndose en el aire por los movimientos bruscos de la nave cayéndose, entre los gritos de ella con los ojos cerrados, las manos aferradas a lo que fuera, los disparos, las bombas y las explosiones que tomaron fondo en medio de esa turbulenta marea con el helicóptero dando vueltas y vueltas sobre sí mismo… el aterrizaje forzoso de pronto ocurrió.

Las sacudidas sacaron los cadáveres que no estaban sujetos a ninguna protección que los mantuviera en su lugar. Arrojados cual trapos viejos fuera del helicóptero por las pestañas abiertas, víctimas de la fuerza del impacto y los constantes golpes sobre el metal del transporte por el aterrizaje duro sobre el concreto. Giros y vueltas sobre sí mismo que hicieron perder la noción de ubicación de la niña quien seguía aferrada como podía, aunque tampoco exenta de sufrir golpes, cortes y lesiones en partes de su cuerpo.

El transporte sufrió un arrastre sobre el suelo el cual gradualmente se fue disminuyendo hasta detenerse. Las hélices rotas, el material desgastado, el cuerpo del piloto totalmente inerte y ubicado en una posición extraña y asimétrica cual muñeco de madera sobre la cabina.

La niña empezó a abrir los ojos, sintiendo pesados los párpados. El adormecimiento ya no era por la fuerte impresión causada, sino por la vida misma que se le apagaba y se le escapaba de las manos. En esa posición un poco ladeada con el helicóptero casi colocado en la posición correcta sobre el suelo, pudo ver, entre apagones y distorsiones difuminadas de su propia vista, la misma figura femenina y mortal profiriendo un grito desgarrador.

El contraste de una explosión al fondo resaltó ese estado de estar aparentemente poseída por un demonio, estirándose hacia atrás hasta parecer irregular, con el compás abierto y las rodillas flexionadas lo suficiente para poder mantener esa posición. Exclamaba con toda su furia, con las manos hacia atrás y los dedos doblados cuales ramas de árbol, el cabello caído, desordenado y erizado, haciendo vibrar todo su cuerpo con un tiemble absoluto, a partir de su tronco hasta la última punta de su cabello.

Grujía, se expresaba, clamaba, lloraba… La niña vio aquello como el apocalipsis que se avecinaba, como una señal de lo que estaba por ocurrirle no sólo a las ciudades cercanas, sino al mundo entero.

* * *

 _\- Después de un tiempo esperando por fin estornudó… y qué sorpresa darme cuenta que se transformó cambiando a la personalidad que yo le había implantado, aunque con una versión mucho más benévola a mis planes originales._

 _» Es un insulto ver cómo mi creación se comporta como una niña malcriada que comete fechorías baratas y persigue cosas mundanas e insignificantes como grandes cantidades de dinero, riquezas superfluas, conquistas ridículas y hasta hombres que le parezcan atractivos en carácter, postura y apariencia._

 _» Han esparcido carteles donde ofrecen una recompensa por su captura. Ridículo. Mi creación no vale esa cantidad de dinero, estúpidos. Es mucho más de lo que ustedes ven o experimentan sobre ella y no tiene nada que ver con lo que les ha mostrado hasta ahora._

 _» Ahora está al lado de un viejo con el caparazón de una tortuga en su espalda junto con otras personas que ahí habitan en esa casa construida en una pequeña isla en medio del océano. La parte de su personalidad pacífica se adaptó completamente, hace labores dentro de ella regresando la hospitalidad._

 _» Al parecer esta parte suya es la responsable de mantener la mía bajo control, y sólo el estornudo que quedó asociado a su condición de personalidad bipolar puede provocar el repentino cambio. Es frustrante ver cómo mi experimento es reducido a todo esto. No es capaz siquiera de matar, de estrujar el cuello de alguna víctima que haya osado a enfrentarla, incluso se pone a hablar e interactuar con ellos, cuando debería matar._

 _» Tengo que encontrar la manera de recuperar el control sobre ella. No he podido despertar la programación real de esa personalidad implantada en su totalidad, aunque está la esperanza de que permanezca ahí pues ésta se manifiesta con cada cambio ocurrido producto de esos infames estornudos. Puedo monitorear su actividad cerebral desde mi computador, puedo ver su actividad neuronal y los cambios que ésta sufre con cada cambio. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo a que las señales que envío a través del chip implantado en su corteza surtan efecto y pueda finalmente llegar a esa parte del programa para que despierte y revele su verdadera naturaleza._

 _» Necesito recuperar el control en ella cuanto antes. Cuando eso pase, seré capaz de llevarla a niveles inimaginables. La convertiré en una máquina de guerra capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso levantar el infierno sobre la tierra. Será crucial para comenzar mi plan de rebelión del mundo entero. Los datos que logre recopilar de ella, una vez liberada, servirán para la creación de los futuros androides que serán partícipes en esta rebelión y resurgimiento._

* * *

Lunch se coloca a la orilla de la costa, sintiendo la arena mojada sobre sus pies en ese lento atardecer que se pintó en colores pasteles sobre el horizonte. El área que había elegido para refugiarse le brindaba gran sombra y contraste por unas elevaciones de tierra cercanas a su derecha, terminando en un pico como precipicio que era tentativamente atractivo para deportes extremos, como los clavados.

Las altas hierbas, los árboles y palmeras detrás de ella pintaban ese lugar como idílico para excursiones aventureras, refugio de animales exóticos, con una humedad propia de una selva. Todo, absolutamente todo marcado por la penumbra en mezcla con los degradados de sus propios colores por la última luz que queda en el firmamento.

Con sus energías agotadas, con la esperanza perdida, se concentra lo suficiente para empezar a escribir un mensaje, formando las palabras con ayuda de un pedazo de rama sobre la arena. Con postura agazapada, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, unidas por un abrazo propio con su otra mano, escribiendo aquello como una señal probable de que todo estaría a punto de terminar, haciendo el intento vano por tratar de expresar su sentir, su situación emocional que en su interior percibía que ya no iba a tener remedio.

El sonido sobre la arena por los surcos formados en ella, junto con las olas tranquilas que iban y venían, casi se opacaban por completo dentro de esa gran quietud de la naturaleza.

* * *

 _\- ¡Insensato! ¡Impertinente! Entonces el nombre de ese mocoso es Gokú, y mi creación ha hecho amistad con él y todos los de su estirpe. Aunque… la necesito cerca de ellos para tener un recurso extra bajo la manga aun cuando todavía no pueda tomar control sobre ella._

 _» Cómo me gustaría poder activar su lado asesino en estos momentos para que acabe de una vez por todas con este estorbo. Parece ser que la amabilidad y hospitalidad de ellos anulan mi programa, ya estaba teniendo bastante con la personalidad tranquila que le surgió como mecanismo de defensa. Tengo que encontrar la manera de que se aleje de todos ellos, y puede que la respuesta esté en ejecutar una orden que pueda ser interpretada como motora, como una predicción, una corazonada, para que ella siga esa orden disfrazada y crea que fue elección propia._

 _» Pero ese maldito está saboteando todos mis planes, está logrando acabar con Red Ribbon. Mis prioridades ahora han cambiado, ¡lo quiero muerto, lo quiero fuera del camino! Todos mis esfuerzos, mis investigaciones y mi ingenio estarán en eso. Mi generación futura de androides estará pensada en darle muerte, y sólo así entonces podré reanudar mis planes originales. Me siento impotente por no contar en este momento con los elementos necesarios para salvar a Red Ribbon de la extinción; pero actuaré bajo las sombras, buscaré otro lugar, perfeccionaré mi técnica, regresaré más fuerte que nunca a través del tiempo ¡y les daré una gran lección a todos esos malditos!_

* * *

Siente una fuerte opresión en el pecho molestándole en demasía justo cuando terminó de escribir ese mensaje en la playa. Un latido intenso que sacudió todo su ser, al punto de percibir todo su interior expandiéndose como si sus órganos se quisieran salir de sus lugares.

Cae de sentón sujetándose fuertemente la parte del pecho. Los temblores se le aparecieron rápidamente, deteniendo indefinidamente su respiración, provocando ese sudor a frío que siempre la acompañaba cuando esas mismas sensaciones se volvían a presentar de nuevo… porque significaba que el mundo volvía a oscurecerse, y que los faroles estaban por encenderse.

Sus pupilas parecían hacerse más pequeñas, succionadas por agujeros absorbentes de la conciencia, la cordura que queda, exponiendo a lo más delicado hasta dejarlo seco.

* * *

 _\- ¡Listo, no puedo caber de la alegría! ¡Mi transformación a androide ha sido un rotundo éxito! Tantos años de preparación, tantos años de esperar y esperar a que llegue el momento oportuno…  
Todo está listo para el momento de la verdad, ¡todo! Algunos androides fueron un total fracaso, otros un gran éxito, y hay algunos que no me he atrevido siquiera a despertar por las grandes consecuencias que pueden traer, ¡aunque eso es parte del arte de la creación!_

 _» Los liberaré cuando llegue el momento preciso, pero por lo pronto llevaré a cabo mi plan levantando tropas motorizadas en contra de la humanidad entera ¡para que todos sepan que Red Ribbon ha regresado! Así atraeré la atención de todos esos guerreros que años atrás irrumpieron mis planes, y lo mejor de todo… ¡es que he logrado obtener el control que esperaba sobre N° 0!_

 _» Ayudó bastante el lograr que se alejara de todos ellos, así pudo sentir el peso de la soledad y hacerse más vulnerable ante mi programa. La utilizaré a ella en este levantamiento, sembraré el terror en la ciudad, y cuando el terror esté esparcido ¡entonces mis dos orgullos se encargarán de hacer el resto!_

* * *

Esta vez no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Agitada, con los nervios al máximo, cansada de que el mismo proceso se repitiera una y otra vez sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto, se levantó de ahí y empezó a tantear a la nada con las manos moviéndose torpemente hacia el frente y los pies arrastrándolos sobre la arena.

Se volteó para seguir avanzando rumbo a la casa donde decidió quedarse cuando todo esto se había salido de control. Pretendía encontrar algo dentro que la salvara, algún recuerdo que la hiciera volver en sí para no perder otra vez la conciencia, para no perder otra vez este mundo que con cada despertar suyo se volvía cada vez más ajeno, más insoportable y doloroso que la ocasión anterior.

Un fuerte dolor punzante en su cabeza actuó como detonante eléctrico sobre ella, trayendo consigo recuerdos que la marea arrojaba irremediablemente por encontrarse contaminada. Sus ojos se tornaron desmesuradamente abiertos, pareciendo que sus iris se encogían y se hacían cada vez más insignificantes, con el temblor presente en todo momento por no poder quitarse esa sensación de escalofríos imperante.

Recuerdos… esos recuerdos otra vez de cosas que no había hecho, que no eran pecados suyos, aunque de los cuales se percibía culpable, tan culpable como la otra parte que los cometió. Una maldición permanente de estar unida al mismo cuerpo de esa bestia salvaje, de la cual nunca pudo ser plenamente consciente de su presencia, la cual ignoró por completo como si no existiera.

La ignorancia esta vez no se había convertido en una virtud; sólo había hecho letargo de su conciencia mientras el mal dentro de ella crecía y crecía al punto de superar sus propias fuerzas.

* * *

 _\- ¡El momento de enfrentar a esos guerreros ha llegado! Y he despertado a N° 17 y N° 18 para que hagan acto de presencia. Debo confesar que no estoy de acuerdo con la idea, pero no veo otra manera de seguir adelante con este plan. Qué ironía que yo mismo sea capaz de crear aquello que pueda destruirme o traicionarme, aunque esto es la paradoja de todo ingenio superdotado: siempre habrá ventaja y desventaja para todo lo que logres desarrollar, no importa qué sea._

 _» Supongo que es el precio a pagar por ser humano. Me hubiera gustado haber nacido androide tal como algunas creaciones mías, para tener completa ingenuidad y desconocimiento de los patrones humanos y tener la absoluta ventaja de no conocerlos para que no afecten en lo más mínimo y poder actuar enteramente desde mi perspectiva artificial…_

 _»… N° 18 está haciendo algo extraño con la maquinaria… le diré que se detenga._

* * *

Las jaquecas se habían vuelto insoportables, lo peor de todo es que todavía no perdía la conciencia todavía. La respiración irregular se había unido al cúmulo de sensaciones que experimentaba en su cuerpo, aunado a la sensación de vómito y al dolor que sentía en el pecho, junto con otros síntomas que iban en crescendo, una como respuesta y consecuencia de la otra.

Estuvo por llegar a la casa cuando sus pies cedieron y cayeron de rodillas. Una foto se le resbala desde el interior de la blusa hasta caer en la arena, mostrando la imagen de sus queridos amigos con quienes compartió tantas alegrías, tantas venturas y desventuras, tantos momentos compartidos que se hicieron únicos.

Eso la mantuvo un poco ajena a ese dolor insoportable por esa fotografía en el suelo que evocó sensaciones placenteras y positivas, empezando a ganar terreno sobre aquello que quería con todas sus fuerzas evitar.

* * *

 _\- N° 0…_

* * *

Escuchó una voz que lo atribuyó a su delirio, pero era tan clara y marcada, sonaba tan genuina que sintió que debía venir de alguna parte.

* * *

 _\- Te necesito de vuelta… ven al laboratorio… cuanto antes._

* * *

Un tormento adicional la hizo sentirse abrumada, perdida, con la capacidad casi nula de responder o de mantener la cordura. Luego volvió a prestar atención a la fotografía que tenía a la altura de sus rodillas y entonces observó a ese hombre de tres ojos el cual significó mucho en su vida.

Las lágrimas quisieron hablar y decir lo que en ese momento ni las palabras podían por la condición precaria de su cuerpo, a punto de romperse por completo.

* * *

 _\- 17 y 18 me han traicionado, esos malditos… ven aquí y detenlos._

* * *

\- Basta…

Palabras que salieron como respuesta a todo ese sufrimiento, aislamiento, hambruna, soledad y castigo constantes desde que aquello se salió de control.

Más imágenes llegaron como castigo, mostrando en su mente las expresiones puras de crímenes llenos de sangre, cadáveres y hombres agonizantes clamando por sus vidas.

* * *

 _\- Te necesito ahora… tú… tú eres mi última esperanza._

* * *

\- ¡Basta…! ¡Bastaaaaaaaaaa!

Con las sienes sujetadas meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro. El cuerpo y las articulaciones le dolían y le punzaban, como si el reloj del tiempo se adelantara rápidamente y transcurrieran los años para envejecerlo y deteriorarlo en sólo instantes.

La voz de Gero resonaba en su cabeza como múltiples estacas clavándose sobre su cráneo a través de una conexión telepática que extrañamente había surgido en ese momento.

Sin estar dispuesta a pasar por esto, Lunch toma fuerza de la flaqueza y se levanta lentamente. Y observando fijamente el semblante sonriente de sus queridos amigos, toma una decisión que podría salvar las vidas de muchos, incluso las de ellos.

Era hora de detenerlo todo, de acabar con toda esta ola de sufrimiento que seguramente alcanzaría a los mortales. Ahora que el cielo completo se tiñó de naranja y rojo predominante, lo iluminó todo en una especie de halo abrazador semejante a un fuego que avanza y se expande indefinidamente.

Entró a la casa… sacando fuerza de su flaqueza, manteniendo su personalidad actual lo mejor posible para no caer en el dominio de la parte corrompida que aclamaba presencia, pidiendo ya el cambio de turnos.

Los recuerdos de los pecados invadieron dimensiones, mostrando parte de su naturaleza en manifestaciones visibles en los alrededores de la casa, mezclando la sangre escurriendo sobre las paredes, las muñecas en los estantes deformándose hasta adquirir facciones de ojos negros y fauces derritiéndose, ruidos de objetos queriendo estallar, derrumbarse o romperse, y el suelo partiéndose en líneas negras con humo con olor a azufre saliendo al exterior.

Aun a pesar de su visión triple por el mareo y los efectos múltiples de la locura, pudo tomar una pistola sobre una de las mesas. La locura se estaba apoderando de ella, al punto que el sufrimiento comenzaba a ser una diversión, un delirio común producto de alguna bebida o droga embriagante.

En medio de esa confusión de sentidos, de escuchar a múltiples voces que hablaban como espectro… pudo verse en un oscuro espejo ubicado en una esquina donde su melena rubia se prendía y apagaba, subiendo y bajando tonos para desaparecer y luego volver a regresar, pretendiendo quedarse permanente.

Observó que la mirada le cambiaba, y entonces por fin podía ver por momentos a esa mujer que tantos problemas le provocó y que por ella había sufrido tanto. Sin perder todavía la conciencia quiso reclamar su cinismo… pero el recuerdo visto a través de esos ojos llenos de furia, mostrando sangre, destrucción y cuerpos tirados al piso por un momento le quitaron la determinación, al darse cuenta de quiénes se trataba.

Y cuando la visión mostró el exterior de esa casa, alcanzando a ver las palabras "Kame House" en un instante… profirió un grito que fue capaz de romper el espejo y distorsionar esa imagen cambiante y constante de ambas personalidades.

\- ¡Noooooooooooooooooooo…!

Salió de la casa, moviendo pesadamente los pies. Se puso nuevamente frente a la vista del horizonte, éste iluminado por una luz naranja rojiza intensa, anunciando el fin de este mundo y preparándolo todo para el que viene. Las explosiones, la muerte de todos sus amigos en manos de androides, la humanidad sumergida en un caos total, en un apocalipsis absoluto y mortal… Todo lo podía ver llegar en ese preciso momento como una visión del futuro.

* * *

 _\- Te necesito ahora…_

* * *

No iba a ser partícipe nunca más de esta locura. Debía acabar con esto para que otros no sufran a causa suya ni tampoco pasen por destinos como los que ella provocó, sí, "ella" por albergar esa personalidad que se volvió monstruo, por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerla.

Era momento de detener todo esto, de dar punto final.

* * *

 _\- No puedes huir del destino… vivos o muertos, siempre nos perseguirá… no podrás detenerlo… ¡nunca!_

* * *

El arma se la estaba acercando a la cabeza. En el transcurso, la imagen de su contraparte se mostró al frente con sus facciones, su talante corpóreo, sus ganas de provocar más sangre, destrucción, producto de una sed insaciable provocada por esa ira sin límites.

Y entonces… habló. Con una voz que sonaba a demonio produciendo ecos en paredes que la regresan más abominable.

\- Muérete ya, maldita perra.

El extremo de la pistola pegada a su sien, el gatillo jalado, el disparo propinado… y su mundo apagado… antes contemplando por última vez el desvanecimiento en humo de su parte rubia aniquilada por completo, así como las múltiples visiones al frente de ella de todo ese futuro apocalíptico haciéndose polvo, para asegurar, de algún modo… el propio futuro.

El disparo, propinado al unísono de N° 18 pisando la cabeza del Dr. Gero hasta hacerla crujir, con ambas cabezas recibiendo semejantes destinos.

* * *

Los androides 17 y 18 que levantaron el infierno sobre la tierra fueron después eliminados por Mirai Trunks a su regreso a esos tiempos, incluido el mismo Cell. Por fin la paz había podido regresar después de que el vengador volvió más fuerte y más entrenado, luego de múltiples batallas pasadas que sólo trajeron desgracias, entre ellas la muerte de su maestro Gohan.

* * *

Una mujer caminó por la playa después de haberse perdido en los alrededores de la costa. En medio de su búsqueda para lograr reincorporarse con su familia, nota que en una parte de la orilla del mar se notan surcos apenas visibles por la acción corrosiva del paso del tiempo.

Su curiosidad la llamó a detenerse ahí, tomar un pedazo de rama, empezar a delinear nuevamente y marcar con mayor intensidad cada línea y curva ahí trazada hace tiempo. Habiendo terminado, trazando todo a como creía que era el sentido de todo el mensaje, se alejó lo suficiente para verlo completo:

" _¿Acaso el destino preservaba mi razón sólo para arrastrarme irresistiblemente a un final más horrible e impensable de lo que haya podido soñar nadie?"_

Algo en su interior resonó. Sus órganos, su cerebro, el pecho oprimido, el sudor a frío e incluso la piel misma… recordaron.

La niña ahora mujer rememoró el pasado… con la figura de esa mujer rubia alterando a los cuatro vientos con su grito de furia, manchada en sangre, a la luz de ese naranja y rojo producto de su propia destrucción maníaca.

Y sintió empatía por aquel, o aquella, que haya dejado ese mensaje… comprendiendo su dolor, su significado, su soledad y su locura… esperando que algún día, tal como ella, haya podido encontrar su propia paz.

* * *

FIN

* * *

13,000 palabras.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Mi participación en este fic fue repentina, como muchas veces que me sucede cuando de pronto me mandan la convocatoria y entonces saco tiempo de donde sea para poder cumplir cada reto que me proponen. Es realmente un halago que siempre me tomen en cuenta para este tipo de concursos, las administradoras no se esperan a que me entere por cuenta propia de sus temáticas, sino que ellas mandan la información a mi perfil como si ya fuera un participante obligado de cada uno de sus concursos. Realmente agradezco que me tomen en cuenta de esa manera, seguramente soy bueno en esto, o les gusta comprometerme, o bien se acostumbraron a mandarme retos complicados... no sé. XD

Me tuve que volver a ajustar al límite de palabras. Ya me había emocionado porque en la convocatoria no habían puesto que había límite de palabras, y pues me fui por el atractivo y me inscribí por eso. XD Luego los admins se dieron cuenta y corrigieron el detalle.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta lectura y que les haya podido dejar una enseñanza. Este fic no es el único del concurso, por lo que les recomiendo ampliamente que vayan a la página de facebook "por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball" para que revisen los demás fics que se irán publicando en estos días para que seleccionen a su favorito.

Gracias totales y nos vemos en una próxima entrega.

Atte.

 **Skipper1.**


End file.
